Transforming Love
by Chimirasha Reinhold
Summary: It all happened when he decided to give himself to him. It all changed when he took the first thrust. Whether it's for the better or the worst, they're still figuring that out. But one thing that is left undoubted, is when they found their own love.
1. Begining

**Ok, short and sweet. If I can get good reviews, I'll continue into the good stuff. :) So, I hope you like it- Especially Haraku Hearts. My friend is an amazing writer, so scamper over and read some of her work after this! Anyway, enjoy.**

Bumblebee snuck into Optimus's room; everybot else having already fallen into their own respective recharge. As expected- as planned- he was awaiting him to appear. One leg crossed over the other, data pad in hand, he looked up and smiled lightly as the scout input the code to his room and slip in.

"Optimus…" Bumblebee whispered in a breathy voice. His body twitching ever so slightly in excited anticipation. Prime beckoned him over kindly moving to make space for him to lie down beside him. As Bee did so: Optimus hovered over the younger, his fingers tracing a line down his face. He smiled gently, his fingers reaching Bumblebee's chin and moving to cup it.

"You're certain? You want me?" an uncertain gaze crossed his face, looking so out of place on such a strong minded bot.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want it to be you, would I?" the lighter colored mech laughed nervously, "I'm certain. I'm ready. It's just… I mean- I'm about to lose my virginity. To a mech no doubt endowed…"

Optimus only smiled, "Do not worry. I promise to make this pleasurable for you in every way. I want you to enjoy yourself, Bumblebee."

"I'm gonna make sure you feel good too!" Bee said, reiterating his promise to the other in a lame way, causing himself to blush.

"Don't worry about my pleasure; being able to be your first… it's enough." His fingers slid down Bee's neck, his chest, his abdomen, his thighs and back up again. His mouth pressed to the others and he felt a strange thrill through his circuits; a tightening, electrifying thrill that sent Bee's body singing in expectance of more. Optimus offered his glossa to his scout's lips and the younger hesitantly poked his own out, the tips of both touching before Optimus pressed forward, sliding the silver glossa across it, and curling around it.

"Mmf—"Optimus's free hand worked its way across his body, to his partner's pelvic plating to gently rubs against it. He leaned back to examine his face.

"Tell me if you want to stop, Bumblebee. You can always stop if you ever feel uncomfortable."

"Are you trying to warn me away?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus stared down at him kindly, "Of course not."

"Optimus I wouldn't have come to you for this if I wasn't sure I wanted this with you." Bumblebee's optics shown with love, desire, and trust. "So, I'm ready. Just, give me a warning before you… you know, so that I can brace myself for impact."

Optimus's deep chuckles resonated through the room. "Ah, of course." Optimus wasted no time then removing both interface covers. He hesitated only a moment before fully seating himself between Bumblebee's slender, shapely legs. The prime stared at the slightly lubricating port; this act in itself was almost a sin. Optimus was about to take bumblebee's virginity- although Prime couldn't deny how exceedingly flattered and, gleeful even, when the youngest of his team had approached him.

His gaze shifted from the tight looking port to the scout's face. Bumblebee had his bottom lip caught between his derma, his face was flushed and excitedly anxious. Cerulean optics met a similarly colored pair. "Optimus, are we all ok?"

"Of course. Just admiring how beautiful your body is." Optimus rumbled. Bumblebee's optics widened slightly, his face collecting more color than before. A large erect spike bumped against a dripping valve. "Ready?"

"Y-yes." Optimus drew his hips back then thrusted sharply into the scout, letting out a deep groan as Bumblebee yelped, trembling under his Prime. The deed had been begun.

To Be Continued...


	2. First Comes Release

_**Okay so second chapter. I felt like this is a little better than the first, probably not :) Anyway, I try to stick to the personality of both mechs but, that's super hard, so cut me a brake if Bumblebee sounds like a slut. This is dedicated TO: theneoncake, who was right next to me while I was typing this up, telling me how cute robot sex was. To SweetSpark22 who was a little excited for the next chapter. and finally again to Haraku Hearts who nagged me the whole way through. (I love you Haraku don't kill me)... O.o Anywho- divert your attention to the story minions!**_

Optimus paused, allowing Bumblee a moment to adjust around the sting. It was quite the effort to keep from just plunging into the smaller bot, but he'd managed. He simply closed his optics, enjoying the pressure surrounding his cable. After a long pause, he'd felt servos on his forearms; he opened his optics in the instant and smiled comfortingly down at Bumblebee, "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

Bumblebee nodded, the red and blue mech slowly slid out of the wet, constricting port; the tip of his spike only barely inside. Before just as gently sheathing himself within his scout once more, with Bumblebee wincing in discomfort. He repeated the action, innocent blue optics reaching his, "It hurt less that time…" The next time, Bumblebee felt a coil of tension and heat unfurl inside him, a clenching sensation of desire and lust. He made a small noise at the back of his throat- his optics off lining and his head falling back onto the berth.

Soon, Optimus's thrusts increased in speed and strength. He watched in complete _ecstasy _as the smaller frame beneath him shook with each thrust in pleasure. "Bumblebee, I want to see your optics." Optimus breathed, a smile playing on his lips as those same cerulean optics glowed to life again with a groan. "Are you-"

"Don't ask me if it's fine! It's not fine! It feels _amazing_!" Bumblebee moaned, "Optimus, please…" The larger autobot didn't need to be asked twice- penetrating he small, sopping port until he felt the tell-tale signs of an emanate overload. Bumblebee's valve contracted and began to spasm out of control. His lithe body twitched his vocalizer hitching and letting out static laden moans and whines. "_Nngh __Optimus__!_" Bumblebee cried out as the pleasure built to an almost unbearable amount, those yellow hips bucking up in time with Optimus's thrusts. Pleasure seized every sensor in Bumblebee's network. The small scout felt as though he was going to lose his mind.

"It's alright, just let go, Bumblebee." Optimus's deep baritone voice broke through the haze of pleasure, a soothing reminder that it was Optimus making him feel the way he was now.

"O-optimus." Smaller hands curled around the Prime's face, brining him down toward the scout's. Smooth lips pressed to the Prime's in a desperate measure. While it wasn't according to protocol, Optimus could understand the need of contact, and allowed those lips on his. If he was going to be truthful, he wanted this as much as Bumblebee, the swirling feeling of desire and the hot spikes of delicious pleasure pushing him to go just a little faster, just a little harder. His little bot wouldn't last for much longer.

And he was right as the younger arched a trembling body keening weakly as the overload ripped through him, and soon after, Optimus followed, his mouth claiming Bumblebee's in a wild attempt to keep from moaning the younger's designation; protocol be slagged. It'd been a long time since he interfaced, and an even longer time since he'd done it with a virgin. He felt himself release into the boy, yellow and black thighs clenching a blue waist at the unfamiliar sensation of hot transfluid shot into him. Both lie panting, their fans whirring away trying to cool their bodies from the excitement, Bumblebee snuggled closer into Optimus's hold. "Bumblebee, I suppose we should get you cleaned up."

The scout shook his head childishly. Gripping the Prime's plating tighter.

"I thought you wanted to leave so that the others wouldn't find that you interfaced with me?"

"That was for you, so that they didn't find you interfaced with me."

Optimus's orbital ridges shot up, "Oh? Why would that ever concern you what happens to me?"

"Because I care about you. And I didn't want the others to think poorly of you because of me." Strong hands rested on Bumblebee's frame with a contented sigh.

"Alright. You may stay tonight." Bumblebee smiled, falling into recharge in Optimus's arms. "Goodnight, Bumblebee."


End file.
